This application has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/318,471, 12/318,470, 12/318,473, 12/292,153, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/007,076, 12/003,691, 12/003,809, 12/806,711, 12/806,285, 12/806,284, 12/566,322, 12/527,628, 12/527,629, 12/498,874, 12/545,992, 12/527,631, 12/502,661, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741, and 11/094,155.
The current invention provides a projection assembly for a variety of LED (light emitting diode) lighting devices, including seasonal light string, seasonal desk-top light, seasonal ornament, seasonal door decorative item, seasonal garden light, seasonal outdoor lighting, LED lighting fixture, LED track light, LED USB light, LED battery-operated light, seasonal tree-top light, seasonal wall light device, and seasonal outdoor device. None of these light devices have a projection function. Instead, they just offer illumination. They are too limited for application and do not meet green concept. This invention enables a projection assembly to be added-on or built-into the existing variety of LED lights to not only can offer the original light function for illumination but also to add the ability to project an advertisement, seasonal image, promotion, message, electronic photo album, or other desired image to a preferred location.
The market place already includes a lot of projection clocks, projection pens, an slide projection machines, but all of these known devices use very complicated optics lenses.
The current invention applies an LED that has a diameter of 5 mm with super high brightness and low cost. This is not the same as other conventional market items using 1 Watt LEDs that have a high cost and power consumption. The updated LED used by the invention is from Japan Nichia Co., which offers low power consumptions ¼ W and ½ W LEDs having top quality with a high brightness for a long period of time. This save a significant amount of expense and power compared with prior projection toys or, business projection machines using greater than 1 Watt LED.
The current invention also applies a most economical projection assembly with as few as a single optics lens inside a tubular-housing to create a long distance image on a desired surface such as a ceiling, walls, ground, garage door, front door, outdoor walls, or patio.
The current invention also provides an add-on or built-in projection assembly for an existing LED light that can enhance the existing LED light to include additional functions without having a lot of tooling charges. For example, the invention can be used to add functions to products such as an LED track light, LED seasonal light string, LED lighting fixture, a plurality of LED light devices, and LED lights having more than one LED.
The current invention also provides a universal projection assembly that can be applied to a variety of LED lights. For example one standard projection assembly according to the invention can be put into different seasonal LED light devices including an LED light set, LED light string, tree top LED light, ornaments, Christmas tree ball LED light, front door LED light, garden LED light, garage LED light, patio LED light, outdoor LED light, and LED track light. This will save a lot of R&D and tooling charges because of the uniformity of the projection assembly.
The current invention also provides a special attachment means to allow people to add a projection assembly to one of the LEDs of an LED light string and that enables the projection assembly to be fixed at a certain angle, or adjusted to another angle at any time by adjustable attachment means. This will allow the traditional seasonal LED light string to no longer just save power consumption but also to deliver a seasonal message. A certain number of projection assemblies may be added-on or built-into the normal seasonal light string, which can include (1) a 10 piece LED light string or a 20, 30, 40 piece LED light string which may use battery power pack; (2) a 50 piece LED light string or 100 piece LED light string which may use 2.5 Volt input current, (3) a 35 piece LED light string or 70 piece, 105 piece, or 140 piece LED light string which uses the 3.0 Volt current.
Furthermore, the current invention also can use the same concept to add-on or build-in a proper projection assembly for an LED track light or any LED light having more than one LED. The projection assembly can be applied to any number from one to all of the lights in the track light, any number of which may be LED lights. This will very good for any existing track light because each light-unit can be added or removed from the track at any time. It will be appreciated that replacing any of the light sources to add a with a projection assembly will still fall within the current invention scope.
The projection assembly of the current invention may have a variety of different constructions, including (A) a fixed angle construction (B) a 180 adjustable angle construction (C) a construction that provides 360 degree rotation in an x-y plane with a predetermined degree of tilting with respect to the z-axis. The latter construction may be similar to that described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,150 and other patent applications of the inventor. In addition, it is noted that light devices with more than one light source are described in the inventors' U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444, and that the current invention may also use more than one LED or light source for the projection light device, with one or more LEDs having super strong brightness serving as a projection light source and other LED(s) or light sources providing at least the original light device's existing light performance and function. Still further, the current invention may also use the principles described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, now allowed, which discloses the placement of more than one optics means in front of the LED(s) of a projection assembly for a related night light application.
The current invention may use the principle, disclosed in a number of copending applications and patents of the inventor, of a “sealed-unit” which includes all electrical components and has its own safety certification so as to eliminate the need for separate certification when non-electrical elements are added to make a final light device. The sealed unit may have any desired combination of LEDs, circuit means, sensor means, switch means, conductive means, and prong means, wires or pig-tail sets or conductive arrangements for connection to a power supply.